Ennui mortel
by Elro
Summary: Cet été, c'est le calme plat à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Même les moutons s'ennuient. Et puis, tout à coup, un homme s'effondre. Défi du Poney.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoici pour un petit défi hors compétition du Poney : le début du texte était donné, à notre charge de le compléter ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à me mettre dans l'ambiance d'écriture que j'espérais, mais finalement, ce texte s'est écrit sans que je sache où j'allais ni comment.**

 **Avertissement : aucun mouton n'a été blessé lors de la rédaction de ce texte.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

L'auberge est calme. Trop calme. Un mouton se balade sur le plancher et Prosper le regarde d'un air désabusé. Rien ne l'étonne plus. Quelques clients sont là, épars, l'esprit occupé à scruter leur verre d'alcool. La fumée des pipes se mêle au son d'une flûte jouée par un vieil aveugle dans un coin. Un rire inquiétant s'ajoute de temps en temps, délivré par un être caché par son fauteuil. Un chat descend de ses genoux en miaulant tout en déséquilibrant une fille de salle. Une autre tente de nettoyer la cheminée, sans y mettre trop de cœur. De la suie s'échappe régulièrement et recouvre un tapis déjà lourdement taché. Plus loin un client échange quelques piécettes contre des chandelles. On entendit un cheval hennir au loin. Peut-être un de ceux de l'écurie ? Avec un peu de chance un nouveau client arrivera et avec lui un peu d'animation.

Soudain, un client s'affaisse sur sa chaise.

Sa tête rebondit sur la table dans un craquement inquiétant, mais l'homme ne réagit pas. L'alcool a fait son œuvre pour celui-ci. Prosper l'aubergiste va récupérer le verre de l'inconscient. Hors de question qu'on casse la vaisselle, ici !

L'aveugle se met à jouer un air sinistre sur sa flûte et chacun dans l'auberge sent poils et cheveux se hérisser au son de la marche funèbre.

Est-ce à cause de la musique ? Ou bien est-elle trop heureuse d'abandonner le nettoyage de la cheminée ? Toujours est-il qu'une des filles de salle se dirige vers l'homme inconscient. Elle se penche vers lui doucement.

« Et là, ... IL SE REDRESSE ! »

La fille hurle. L'aveugle en laisse échapper un couac. Le mouton se cache sous la table. L'aubergiste lâche son torchon.

Seule la silhouette enfoncée dans son fauteuil rit, fière de sa plaisanterie. Son rire est grave et a un petit quelque chose qui met les gens mal à l'aise, un brin mégalomane peut-être. Avec son côté mystérieux, on pourrait presque imaginer qu'il se prend pour le futur roi du Gondor.

Mais l'inconscient n'a pas bougé. Et la fille se rend compte que pour un ivrogne particulièrement éméché, il ne ronfle même pas. Ni ne respire d'ailleurs.

L'aubergiste n'a pas besoin que son employée le confirme.

« Merde. »

Certes, ce matin, il avait prié les Valar de lui envoyer un peu d'animation, mais franchement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout bien réfléchi, il aurait très bien pu se passer de ce genre de distraction.

Le plus simple est peut-être de sortir ce cadavre de l'auberge, l'abandonner dans une ruelle et s'en laver les mains. Qui pourrait venir l'ennuyer avec ça ?

Les filles de salle ? Elles ont besoin de leur boulot.

Un vieil aveugle ? En faisant ça en silence, il n'y aura pas de problème.

L'homme dans son fauteuil ? À part ses ricanements machiavéliques, rien ne prouve qu'il sache parler.

Mais quand Prosper s'approche du corps, avec la ferme intention de le jeter sur son épaule avant de sortir, quand tout à coup, il remarque les lèvres violettes du défunt.

Il a beau réfléchir, il ne se souvient pas avoir servi de jus de myrtille à qui que ce soit. Et puis ce type là, c'était pas le genre à commander autre chose que de l'alcool. Il avait même fait servir de la bière à son cheval.

Cette couleur ne pouvait qu'être le fruit d'un empoisonnement. Et parole d'aubergiste, Prosper ne laisserait personne tuer l'un de ses rares clients. Et puis c'est le tour d'une des filles de salle. Prosper n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer de les différencier, elles sont sœurs et sont aussi fainéantes l'une que l'autre. Mais, agréables à regarder, ça, il ne peut pas dire le contraire. Avec leurs robestout juste assez longues pour délier l'imagination et la bourse des pourboires. Celle qui s'était approchée du mort titube. Elle touche ses lèvres et elles lui semblent gelées. Elles changent déjà de couleur. Et puis la fille s'écroule, presque sans un bruit.

Sa sœur se précipite sur elle, et il ne faut que quelques minutes pour qu'à son tour, elle rejoigne le camp des défunts.

Prosper ne sait plus. A-t-il touché l'un des corps ? Va-t-il mourir ?

L'homme en cape rit de plus belle. Les notes de flûtes sont toujours plus inquiétantes et l'aubergiste aimerait faire avaler son instrument à l'aveugle. Et le mouton gambade impunément entre les chaises. Personne ne semble s'en soucier.

Et puis, tout à coup, son cœur s'emballe. Prosper le sent battre au rythme de la musique, dans ses tempes. Dans son ventre. Dans ses membres. Les notes s'égrainent plus vite et Prosper tombe à genoux. L'air n'entre plus dans ses poumons. Il voudrait crier, appeler à l'aide, mais son corps ne lui obéit plus.

Son dernier souvenir, ce sera cet aveugle qui joue de la flûte et surtout ce rôdeur qui rit, qui rit, qui rit.

 _Prosper se réveilla en sursaut. C'est le son d'une flûte, jouée par un Hobbit, qui le sortit de sa somnolence. Par Eru, que ce rêve avait semblé réaliste. Excepté le mouton peut-être. L'aubergiste, qui était superstitieux, songea qu'il y avait forcément un message._

 _À compter de ce jour, les moutons furent interdits dans la salle, les aveugles fermement reconduits dehors et les flûtes confisquées. Et puis, il surveilla, plus que soupçonneux, les allées et venues d'un rôdeur qui aimait se faire appeler Grand-Pas et qui s'installait près de la cheminée._

 _Et parfois, le regard de Prosper se perdait du côté de Nob et Bob et il se demandait pourquoi ils ne portaient plus de robe._


End file.
